


Castling

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Punisher (Comics), Teen Wolf (TV), The Punisher (2004)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Background Character Death, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Murder, FBI Agent Derek Hale, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Family Loss, Infant Death, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Past Character Death, Psychological Torture, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: A Punisher AU where Werewolf FBI Agent Derek Hale becomes The Punisher. The Argents are basically a Family Mob. (Basically Derek Hale is Frank Castle and The Argents are The Saint Family with Gerard and Kate both basically taking place of Howard Saint)Derek was an Undercover FBI Agent who dug his claws into an Illegal Drug Operation, then Derek was shot faking death in front of everyone who was arrested in the FBI Raid. Then Derek found out that one of the people he had gotten close to, to get in on the deal that the FBI Raided had been shot and killed, a young man, Mikey Argent who was only twenty-one. Mikey's death weighed on Derek's conscious so he retired and thought he had a clean break from everything in his FBI Career. He goes on a vacation with his Pack and Family. His family is gunned down. Derek hears through a complicated grapevine that someone within The FBI gave the murderers of his family everything they needed to find Derek's real identity and family. Derek kidnaps and tortures Omega FBI Agent, Stiles Stilinski that he THINKS is responsible for what happened to his family to find out who he and his family was sold out to. But Derek is wrong, Stiles is innocent and has also been hurt by the same people.





	1. Chapter 1

..

..

May sixteenth two thousand fifteen..

In an abandoned warehouse a group of eight men stand gathered around a table in a barely lit room.

One of the men, a man with bleach blond hair and green eyes, speaks, with a heavy, indefinable accent.

"So I'm gonna get a three-to-one return on my money?" The blond man asks.

"Alex, Ian here is the reaI deaI. I met him at a hash bar in Amsterdam. He speaks mostly Russian, so..." The man standing next to the blond rambles when a man standing across the table from him looks at the blond with skeptical suspicion..

"Arya Calavera's trust is not gained easiIy. Two years it took me. You see, Kyle,  
she doesn't Iike new faces. So teII me, why am I  
Iooking at new faces?"

"Alex Krieg, meet my friends, Mikey." .. Kyle, the man who had rambled earlier points to a man on his right, a younger man with brown hair and grey eyes. Then he points to the bleach blond man "And Ian... They're heIping me with the finance..They're not cops." Kyle reassures Alex.

Alex is still clearly wary of the two unknown men as he gestures to the man to his right who presents a briefcase which he lays on the table between the two groups of men.

The briefcase is opened revealing a street drug that had become popular over the last six months called Alpha Blood.. It gave users a high that made them feel twenty times stronger.. Up until the second their hearts gave out from the strain, that is..

"It's the real deal.. You will get back all the money you invest and then some.." Alex tells the three men across the table from him with a nod amd sneer to the blond man.. "You'll see well more than a three-to-one return on your money, Ian.." 

"Good.. I like money." Ian replied with his heavy accent.

"We all do." Mikey said with a laugh as he clapped Ian on the back.. "You'll have to forgive him.. He doesn't really understand a lot of English.. But money.. Money he understands.." Mikey told Alex as he gestured to Ian.

"Money is good.." Ian reiterated Mikey's point then Kyle produced a briefcase full of cash.

"Money.. You like too?" Ian asked as he gestured to the open briefcase full of cash.

"Yeah.. It's good." Alex said with a nod then pushed the briefcase filled with baggies full of Alpha Blood pills towards Kyle as Kyle gave over the briefcase of money.. 

The second Kyle picked up the briefcase of Alpha Blood pills there was a bright flash, a loud pop and a huge bang of metal being bashed into.

There was a lot of shouting of "FBI!! .. HANDS IN THE AIR!!!" as a lot of new people came swarming in carrying guns and wearing full body tactical gear.

"Cops!" Alex shouted as he, Kyle, Mikey, Ian and all of Alex's men dove behind a concrete wall of a large side room.. 

"You brought COPS into this deal you little backstabbing cunt!" Alex yelled into Kyle's face as he grabbed Kyle by the front of his shirt and shook him and slammed him against the concrete wall.

"No!" Kyle shouted over the noise as most of Alex's men opened fire on the FBI Agents through the doorway of the room "It must be one of your guys!.. My guys are clean!.. I've known Ian for two years and Mikey is an Argent so I know they wouldn't nark on us!"

Alex eyed one of his men, the man wasn't firing on the Agents like the others but was instead appearing to have problems with his gun..

"You fucking pig!" Alex shouted at the man and slammed him into the wall "You motherfucking nark!.. You brought the cops down on us!"

"No, no, Alex no!.. My gun is jammed!" The man begged as Alex was aiming a gun at him.

"Oh?.. Let's see then!" Alex shouted and grabbed the man's gun from him and used it to shoot the man in the head "Jammed my ass!" then Alex spit on the man's corpse and threw the gun to the side and Ian picked the gun up and checked the ammunition clip then stowed the gun in his waistband..

There was a three foot tall concrete halfwall in the room which Mikey and Kyle ducked behind for cover as two of Alex's men fell..

"This isn't my deal.. This isn't even my deal!" Kyle covered his head and whined as Alex and Ian also took cover behind the short halfwall as the last two of Alex's henchmen died after getting in their own shots at a couple of now wounded FBI Agents.

Mikey shook Kyle and shouted at him through clenched teeth "You're worried about yourself?!.. You fucker!.. My dad is gonna kill me for this, Kyle! Do you understand?!.. Literally kill me!.. I cannot go to jail!.. I can't!".. 

Ian dove over the short wall with an impressive roll then he was charging the Agents and screaming in Russian with his gun raised and opening fire on the Agents..

Two bullets were fired into Ian's chest and Ian lifelessly dropped to the ground.. 

"No!.. Oh my god, Oh my god!.. Ian!" Kyle shouted "Oh we're gonna go to jail, we're gonna go to jail!"

Alex took a bullet to the shoulder and dropped to the floor behind the short wall, his still loaded gun clattering uselessly beside him..

"No!.. I can't go to jail!.. I can't!" Mikey shouted and grabbed Alex's gun and jumped up, standing behind the short wall and fired at the Agents, hitting one in the face, the bullet ripped through the Agent's face armor and blood splattered into the wall behind them.. Mikey continued shooting even as The FBI kept telling for him to drop the gun.. Mikey ducked for cover, Alex passed him an ammunition clip and Mikey reloaded the gun..

Mikey stood and got in another six shots and hit three other FBI Agents.. Then Mikey fell to the ground, his chest and stomach bleeding from four bullet holes..

Kyle climbed over to Mikey and tried to stop the bleeding..

The remaining FBI Agents rounded the halfwall and Alex was cuffed, Kyle was pulled away from Mikey and cuffed then an Agent knelt down to check Mikey's pulse but Mikey was already dead.. In the middle of the room another Agent knelt down and confirmed that Ian was also dead along with all four of Alex's men..

Kyle watched as his two friends, Ian and Mikey were zipped into body bags and loaded onto gurnies and into an ambulance and a bleeding but still alive Alex was carted off to another ambulance and all of Alex's men were sealed into body bags..

"We're gonna need another three ambulances." An Agent said into a radio as wounded FBI Agents were loaded into three ambulances and dead FBI Agents were loaded into another ambulance.

"Why even bother?" Another Agent asked as they gestured at the dead bodies of Alex's men "They're all dead.. Just call a meatwagon." 

Then Kyle was led outside and put into the back of a police cruiser so he never heard what the other Agent replied..

An ambulance drove slowly down a dark isolated road.

Inside the ambulance a black body bag moves.

"Hang on, hang on.." A female voice says and the body bag is unzipped.

A man with bleach blond hair and green eyes sits up, the body bag pooling around his waist.. 

"Welcome back, Derek." The female said.

"Hey, Erica.." Derek replied with a grin at the woman "Please tell me you guys brought me spare clothes."

A deep voice replied from the driver's seat "Isaac, hand him the bag."

A young curly haired man leaned out of the passanger seat and passed a small blue duffle bag to the man on the gurney who was still sitting with a body bag pooled at his waist.

"Thanks." Derek said as he started to open the duffle bag and then he saw the gurney beside him.

"Who's in the other bag?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry.. It's not one of ours.. It's one of the bad guys." Erica replied.

Derek climbed off of the gurney and kicked the body bag away and unzipped the other body bag..

"Awww nnnoooo.. Christ!!... Mikey!.." Derek shouted mournfully "How'th fuck this happen?!.. He's just a kid!.. We in the business of killing fucking kids now?!.."

"Calm down!" Erica exclaimed.. "This KID as you put it opened fire on OUR Agents.. Members of YOUR Team, Derek.. He killed one of us and wounded three others!"

"So that warrants an automatic death sentence?" Derek yelled back.

"He wouldn't drop his gun, Derek!" Isaac exclaimed from the passanger seat.. 

"Exactly!" Erica stated heartedly "He wouldn't drop his gun.. What'ya goin soft on criminals, now, Derek? Did'ya get attached?"

"Hey.. That's a low blow." The deep voice from the driver's seat said calmly "You know that to go that deep undercover you gotta get as close as possible to the people who can get you on the inside .. You gotta treat them like friends, sometimes even like family.. Derek's not soft on Criminals, Erica.. But he did get attached because getting close was what he was supposed to do.. And the kid was young, Erica.. Think about how you'd feel if a kid that young died on a case you were undercover on."

"I get it!" Erica exclaimed..

"God, Mikey.. Why couldn't you just drop the damn gun?" Derek asked sadly, but Mikey's corpse laid silent and still.


	2. Chapter 2

..

...

May twentieth, two thousand fifteen...

Derek had been doing undercover jobs for The FBI for almost half a decade, he has missed too many holidays, birthdays and anniversaries with his family and he has seen too much darkness..

Mikey's death had been the last straw.. 

It wasn't that Mikey was a good kid or anything, Derek knew that Mikey would have wound up in a cell or a grave eventually one way or another, that was just the life the poor kid had been born into.. But Derek hadn't wanted to actually see it come to fruition..

Now, Derek stood with his Team at work as they wished him well at his retirement party.. He wasn't retiring, retiring, just retiring from Undercover Work which meant being moved to a new division within the FBI.. He smiled, ate cake and said "goodbye" to his old team, Erica Reyes, Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd and his boss Jennifer Blake then Derek was getting a well deserved three month long vaccation with his family before he started his new job riding a desk, teaching classes and giving lectures to starry eyed younger Agents who were still enthusiastic about being in the field.

Derek pulled up the long driveway to his home, a ten year old boy ran outside with a yell of "Dad's home!" the boy was followed by a smiling brunette Omega woman, the woman extended her arms towards Derek as the boy crashed into Derek's waist, she hugged Derek from the side "Welcome home." she whispered and pressed her forehead into the side of Derek's face and inhaled.his scent as Derek wrapped an arm around her and used his free arm to hug his son...

May twenty-first, two thousand fifteen...

The sky is overcast as a priest gives sermon, a casket is lowered into the ground, people beside the grave weep, a woman standing all dressed in black with tears in her eyes but the tears are not shed, she holds a strong facade, her face is a mask, a man stands beside her holding an umbrella as it begins to sprinkle.

"Goodbye, baby brother." The woman whispers sadly to the casket as she kneels, touches the lowered casket then empties the first handful of dirt onto the casket. She stands, the man holding the umbrella gives her a handkerchief which she uses to wipe her hands and then takes the umbrella and shoos the man who had been holding it away with a wave of her hand.

She walks towards a black car as the funeral service ends and everyone at the grave starts to disperse. 

A balding older man stands beside the car "You were supposed to be watching out for him, Kate.. He'd still be here if you had paid more attention." the older man said cruelly.

"He was your son, your responsibility!" The woman replied as the tears threatened to fall. 

"Don't cry to me about responsibility!.. Who do you think keeps this family running?" The old man growled.

"I keep this family running!" Kate shouted "Me!... .. I run the business, I hold us together!"

"And look where that got us!.. Michael is dead and his killers go free!.. We're falling to ruin, Kate and all because you couldn't follow orders and keep your brother in line!"

"I'll make Mikey's killers pay, I will.."

"You'll stay out of it.. You've done enough.. It's time for a real Argent to take over things.. I've given you leadway long enough, now I'm taking back the reigns.." The old man growled

Kate scoffed "I'm not gonna just stand aside and do nothing while.."

"Nothing is exactly what you'll do.. It's exactly what you're best at anyway.." The older man snarled then stormed off leaving the woman staring stonily after him, her tears finally falling as he walked away, then she opened the back passanger door of the car, retracted her umbrella and sunk into the seat and slammed the door.

Sitting next to her in the back seat is a muscular man with a shaved head and Alpha Werewolf red glowing eyes, his claws are out and his fangs hang over his bottom lip.

"Whatever you have for me better be worth my time, Ennis." Kate says coldly and she isn't even a little intimidated by the large man with fangs amd claws sitting next to her.

The man uses a clawed hand to push a manilla folder across the seat to her her.

Kate reaches inside the manilla folder and pulls out a picture of a dark haired man with green eyes.. 

"Agent Derek Hale.. You sure this is the man who set up the raid that got my little brother dead?" 

The Alpha Werewolf nodded.

"Not one for a lot of words, are you?" Kate asked in a snide tone, the Alpha Werewolf, Ennis glared at her "Your car smells like Wolfsbane." he told her.

"Oh yeah.. That.." Kate replied vaguely "It's just a little insurance.. This everything you have on the guy?" She holds up the folder and when Ennis nods she replies "There's hardly anything here.. I want to know where he lives.. Who his family is.. Find out everything you can about him then make him pay.. Make his whole family pay.. Don't leave a single one of them alive and make sure he watches them all die before you rip his throat out."..


	3. Chapter 3

..

...

May twenty-first, two thousand fifteen...

"Liam, don't forget to pack your swim trunks!" a brunette Omega woman shouted from beside a king sized bed where she had a large tote bag that she was packing beach towels and sunscreen into beside the tote bag was an open suitcase with enough changes of clothes for two people to last at least three or four days.

"Mom, I can't find my sandals!" a ten-year-old boy shouted back from his own room which was a mess of clothes and shoes, on his twin sized bed was a duffle bag haphazardly packed with random things that he didn't even know because he was just throwing things into the bag.

"Whoa.. Buddy.. Noooo.. Your mom will strangle us both if we don't fix this mess." Derek had been passing his son's room and had caught sight of the aftermath of the apparent hurricane that had come through his kid's room.. 

"What mess?" The brunette Omega woman asked as she started to cross the hall ..

"No mess!".. Derek replied hastily as he darted out of the room, smoothly closing the door behind him, leaving his son giggling in the room and effectively hiding the mess.

From inside the room Liam could hear his mom ask "Oh really?.. No mess?.. Then what was that I heard about a mess?" 

"Oh.. I was congratulating our magnificently neat child on packing his own bag without making a mess." the boy heard his dad reply making the kid giggle harder.

"Well.. I better check and make sure he doesn't forget anything.." Liam heard his mom say with playful skepticism in her voice.

"No, no.. We're good!.. I'll make sure he has everything!" His dad exclaimed.

His dad came back into the room faking wiping sweat from his brow mouthing the words "Close one.." but the door wasn't closed all the way and when the boy's dad neared the bed to help with the mess of the boy's bag, tge brunette Omega woman came in with an "Oh don't forget.." but then trailed off as she crossed her arms in mock stress but mischievous playfulness lit her eyes "Oh.. No mess, huh?"

"Busted.." Derek hissed "I'll distract her, you make a run for it.."

Liam grinned up at his dad and scampered towards the door and his mom went to grab him around the middle but his dad tackled his mom and started tickling her ..

"Nooo.. I've been thwarted!" Liam's mom said with laughter..

Liam joined in pouncing on his mom and the family of three were laughing..

"We're gonna be late!" Derek's wife shrieked with breathless giggles.

"My mom will understand.." Derek said as he kissed his wife..

"Ew.. No.. Not on my bed!" Their son groaned as he plopped well away from the grown ups.

Derek waggled his eyebrows at his wife.. 

"Help him pack his bag and I'll call your mom.. Tell her we're a few hours behind schedule?" Derek's wife said through hooded eyes up at her husband.

"Gross!" Liam exclaimed with a fake gag.

Derek nodded. "Come on, kiddo..".. He climbed off of the bed, freeing his wife to go back across the hall to make the call "Let's pack your bag and get this mess cleaned up.." then he winked at his wife who gave him a hip shimmy and wink in reply as she left the room.

The side of Derek's mouth was tugged up in a dopey grin..

Across the hall, Derek's wife had made the call and then shoved all the bags onto the floor, clearing the bed off but making a mess in the floor in the process.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the mess in the floor as he came in and shut the door behind him, his wife just playfully shrugged a bare shoulder at him.. Derek smirked and prowled up onto the bed, crawling up the length of his wife's legs, she was sitting, half leaning against the headboard with a pillow under her back.. He tugged her down until she was laying under him..

Three hours later, the small family of three were loading their bags into their car and Derek and his wife were sharing a secret smile that only they knew the meaning behind..

A long flight later, the family was landing on the opposite side of the United States from where they had just left..

..

May twenty-second, two thousand fifteen..

..

So they were more than a few hours late.. They had, had to get a new flight as they had missed their original flight, and then there was a lay-over, so the family of three didn't reach their destination until almost a whole day after they were meant to..

Their rental vehicle drove down a dirt road lined with trees on both sides, at the end of the road there was a large three story cabin.

A tall, raven haired woman walked elegantly down the stairs..

"What happened to only a few hours late?" the woman asked Derek with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry, mom.." Derek said sheepish and bashful as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.. 

His mom looked to Derek's wife and then caught the woman's scent on the wind "Paige.. Are you?.."

Paige gave a giddy hop "We wanted it to be a surprise!" 

"What?" Liam asked "What's a surprise?"

Paige looked to her mother-in-law then gave her son a sideways dart of her eyes.. Liam was Human, so he couldn't smell everything that the Werewolves and other Supernatural Beings in the family could smell an he was only ten and it was too soon to make any announcements since it was still so early..

"Um.. Cake!" Derek's mom replied hastily "Your mom is making cake for everyone it was supposed to be a surprise.."

"You could just say mom is having a baby, geez.." Liam said with a roll of his eyes.. "I know I'm not a Werewolf but I'm not deaf.. I heard mom and dad trying to whisper about it before we left." Liam was blushing scarlet...

Paige look astounded but happy as she gave her son a side hug and gave Derek a look and Derek shrugged with a sideways grin.

"I love happy news!" A woman squeed as she blurred past Derek's mom to hug Paige.

"Did everyone in the house hear?" Paige asked as Derek's whole family crowded onto the porch.

"Pretty much!" Derek's father replied happily as he came down the stairs and hugged his daughter-in-law.. 

"It happened.. I mean we found out just yesterday.." Paige said with a blush.. "It's why we're so late." She admitted with sheepish embarrassment.


	4. Chapter 4

..

.

May twenty-ninth, two thousand fifteen..

"I found your cop.." Ennis's face appears out of the darkness from the backseat of her car.. She doesn't even flinch.

"And?" She asks impatiently.

"He's on a two week vacation with his family.. His whole family... His entire Pack is gonnna be.."

"Pack?".. She interrupts "He's a Werewolf?"

"Yeah.."

Kate muses that over for a moment then motions for Ennis to continue..

"His entire Pack is gonna be at a gathering tomorrow afternoon.."

"And where is this gathering going to be?" She asks.

"Oh.. You're gonna love this part.. They're gonna all be at the lake in Beacon Hills Preserve.."

"You're telling me that .. That.. That.. Monster is in Beacon Hills.. Right now.. As we speak?" Kate growls.

"Right on the outside of town.. Pretty convenient, don't ya think? His mom is his Pack Alpha.. His whole Pack lives here in Beacon Hills, your cop just moved to The East Coast because that's where his Assignment with The FBI was, but now he's retiring from Undercover Work and getting an Assignment here in Beacon Hills.."

"Son of a bitch!" Kate hissed as she pulled out her phone..

"What are you doing?" Ennis asked..

"I'm calling in a few people who are loyal to me.. I'm killing that bastard and his whole Pack, tonight!"

"If you wait until tomorrow you can get them all at once.. Like fish in a barrel." Ennis tells her.

"No.." Kate sneers.. "Derek Hale and his Pack dies tonight.."

..

..

May thirtieth, two thousand fifteen..

A lone figure crawls out of the wreckage of a burnt shell of a home.. The Mountain Ash circle that had surrounded the abode has been burnt away by the fire or blown away by the wind.. The body of a young Human Boy lays feet away from where the porch used to be, the boy is dead.. Shot through the abdomen, a gunshot wound and those burning had to listen to the boy's painful death even as their own sounds of pain filled the air, more Human bodies lay scattered.. The Humans had escaped the fire.. One died trying to break the Mountain Ash Circle but had been shot.. In desperation that someone live those burning had shouted for the Humans able to get out of the burning cabin to scatter, run, leave them behind, go get help..

The lone figure collapses next to the body of the young boy.. A woman lays near the boy as if she had tried to shield him even in their last moments, she too has been shot through the abdomen the bullet had gone through her and then also through the body of the child that laid next to her and even though she must have known they would die from being gutshot she had shielded the boy till their last painful breaths even as she was shot, again, non-fatally just to cause her more pain and be amusement for her murderers who had laughed at the pain of the dying woman and the dying boy .. the lone figure's eyes glow Alpha Red as they gather the two bodies to their chest and then their howls of grief, sorrowful anguish and fierce anger echoed in the charred clearing..


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

May thirtieth, two thousand fifteen..

A new Alpha with slowly healing burns sat whimpering, cuddling two dead bodies to their chest, they no longer had the energy to sob or wail or howl, everything but their anger and sadness had emptied out of them over the hours that they had held the two figures and howled and howled with no Pack to answer them back.

At the edge of the charred clearing the fog covered lake could be seen, and on the lake there appeared a boat.

A man sat in the boat, rowing to the shore.

He was dark skinned and bald and he held an air of power and authority as he sat foot on land and walked over to the Alpha that was only barely clinging to life, the loss of their whole Pack alone could kill a Werewolf and then add in the burns from a fire where Wolfsbane and Mountain Ash were surely used as well as the new burst of Alpha Power with no Pack to stabilize it and it was a wonder that the Werewolf lived at all.. The fact that the new Alpha held their dead wife and dead child in their arms only added to all of the reason why the Werewolf should not have been able to live, most Werewolves died upon the passing of their Mates even without being as injured as this Werewolf before him was..

"Derek?" The bald man asked gently.

"Where were you?" Derek asked with a choked sob. "You were our Emissary.. Where were you when we needed you?!" Derek roared.

"I am still the Hale Pack Emmisary, Derek." The bald man said sternly "I was visiting Deucalion's Pack because that is where your mother, my Alpha, sent me..." The bald man's voice gentled and the saddness and horror he felt under the calm mask he wore came through in his voice "I was just returning .. And then I saw.. I had felt something in my magic but I didn't know.. Couldn't know that I would be coming back to find... This .."

"They're all gone." Derek whimpered. "They were killed.. All of them killed.. Even the children!"

The bald man nodded solemnly "I know.. I need to get you to a hospital.."

"No!" .. Derek shouted "They did this because of ME!.. Whoever did this.. I heard them.. They were after me... Me! .. They think I'm dead, Deaton.. Please.. Just let me be dead!" 

Then Derek fell unconscious..

Deaton did what he could with his Druidry Magic to stabilize Derek and help him survive and heal..

Deaton turned around for a split second and Derek opened his eyes, lunged up and knocked the man in the head, dazing the man, and the Druid watched helplessly as Derek ran into the woods in a feral state, the new Alpha was still too injured to possibly live for long especially without a Pack..

May thirty-first, two thousand nineteen.

The entire Hale Pack is declared dead aside from their Emissary who technically wasn't a Pack Member.. 

In the woods, a feral Alpha werewolf comes upon a tree house that was built at least half a decade ago.. In happier times..

The feral Alpha remembers ... His little boy had been five-years-old.. It was just before Derek took his last Undercover Assignment.. He and Liam had built this tree house and filled it with things in preparation for if Liam turned out to be a Werewolf as most Born Werewolves don't come into their First Shift until a little after they turned five.. So Derek and Liam had filled it with things that smelled like family and home in preparation to keep Liam calm during what would be his First Shift.. But then Full Moons came and went and Liam remained Human and Derek had, had to move his family to the East Coast for five years, in which the tree house remained unused, yet still filled with the things that Liam and Derek had filled it with in preparation for Liam to Shift..

Derek climbed into the tree house.. The smells of family and home still lingered and were untouched by the scents of fire and death.. 

The scents calmed the feral Alpha and he curled up in a pile of shirts that had been left in the tree house for their scents..

One shirt was a solid black tee-shirt with Liam's tiny five-year-old hand prints in white paint with Paige's and Derek's in white paint near them forming a cluster that Paige had said with a laugh "formed creepy skull" to which Liam had exclaimed "Awesome!" .. Paige and Derek had taken turns wearing that shirt and having Liam wear it to bed to saturate it in all of their scents to keep Liam calm if he turned.. 

Now Derek used the faded, but still there, scents of his wife and son and of himself in happier times to bring himself just a little bit back to Humanity as he slipped on the black shirt with the white handprints that formed a skull..


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

Derek came back to his Humanity enough to no longer be a dangerous Feral Rougue Alpha..

He came back to his Humanity enough to want justice for what was done to his family.

He had no one left including Deaton as he refused to darken the Druid's doorway, Derek sought isolation. He sought to stay away from the ties that might hold him to this earthly plane as he would get justice for his family then he would join his family on the other side of the veil.

Derek Hale was dead and he would remain that way so that those who were responsible for his family's deaths wouldn't see him coming..

Derek Hale was dead, the matter of when his heart stopped beating was only a formality as his heart would only beat until the hearts of the last of his family's murderers stopped beating and then Derek's heart would finally stop beating too.. 

..

..

Three years later...

May twenty-third, two thousand eighteen..

Frustration after frustration, Derek had chased many leads that had gotten him nowhere, only a handful had panned out and Derek had, had to torture and sometimes even eventually kill just to get leads that were solid. 

Derek had found one of the arsonists that had burned the Werewolves in his family alive but it had taken months after the deaths of everyone he loved for him to get even that far amd when he had found the sniveling little coward, the man hadn't known anything beyond the name of one of the other arsonists because it was his brother, the brother had known only one other name and the third arsonist had truly known nothing except for the name of the now dead brothers that Derek had already found, tortured and killed.. Then for months Derek had been at a standstill unable to find any of the others who had killed his family..

Until a hate group of five people who were Anti-Anything "Supernatural" were arrested for trying to kill a whole Pack of Werewolves in almost the exact same way Derek's Pack was killed except the Werewolf Pack was saved and the hate group was put in jail, that had been aalmost a year ago.. 

It had taken some doing, but Derek had eventually gotten to all five of them and made them all die squeeling like pigs....

Unfortunately only one of the five had known anything about who was connected to the deaths of The Hale Pack, he said that he had heard an Alpha Werewolf named Ennis talk about getting information on "Agent Hale" from some FBI Agent who was assigned to keep all of the covers used by several different Agents Undercover Operations in tact even under the most detailed scrutiny so that no one could discover the real identities of the Agents or the identities and locations of the family members of Undercover Agents.. And with his ear to the ground Derek had found out that an Agent named Stiles Stilinski had been riding a desk, assigned to keeping the covers for undercover Agents in tact, for weeks leading up to the deaths of Derek's family and then suddenly Stiles Stilinski was absent seven days from the date Derek's family died and the Agent didn't return to work for almost a year after Derek's family died and Derek had done enough hacking to find that there had been a substantial amount of money deposited in Stiles Stilinski's bank account about a month after everyone in Derek's family were murdered.. 

Derek's anger had become his sole anchor since the deaths of everyone in his family, but the anger had cooled some and Derek no longer killed his prey if he could help it, opting to instead maim enough to make his prey talk and tell everything there was to tell and then drop them off in front of a local police station with proof and/or confessions of their crimes ..

No one knew who Derek was but Derek had become a bit of a legend to many a criminal, especially those whose chosen crime was arson, Derek was a legend.. To many a criminal he was known as The Punisher.

And Stiles Stilinski was going to know The Punisher's wrath..


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> Okay.. Stiles did not.. Repeat.. Did NOT sell Derek's family or Pack out..
> 
> Derek of course does not know that and of course he has every reason to THINK that Stiles did do it based on what circumstantial evidence he has..
> 
> Stiles HAS had his own run in with Ennis and Kate Argent's henchmen.. And Kate Argent's henchmen and Ennis ARE the reason why Stiles suddenly had so much money deposited into his bank account all at once and they're the reason why Stiles stopped showing up at work the seven days leading up to the deaths of Derek's family and didn't return for almost a year.. But Stiles is NOT where they got the information on Derek and/or Derek's family..
> 
> What is the truth?..
> 
> Well.. Let's just say Derek really should have done more searching for Intel on Stiles BEFORE he does what he does..
> 
> Derek is going to feel like the BIGGEST, highest level of EPICALLY HUGE, ASS (because in this instance he IS the BIGGEST highest level of EPICALLY HUGE, ASS) and he will be so, so, VERY, remorseful...
> 
> But until then..
> 
> Stiles will suffer pretty brutally considering the fact that Derek has toned down on the torture and maiming some and no longer kills everyone he makes confess to being involved with the deaths of his family..
> 
> Will Stiles "confess something".. 
> 
> Eh.. We'll see?
> 
> How will Derek find out the truth?
> 
> What even is the truth?
> 
> How does that Sterek TAG happen?
> 
> You'll see..
> 
> Eventually..

..

..

Derek has been following Stiles Stilinski for a little over a month, Derek doesn't just snatch his prey, he studies them first and finds the best time to grab them.. A time when no one will be suspicious over the disappearance of the person he's taking..

Derek has had to spend weeks making those he "interrogates" talk, in the past.. He never knows how long it will take to make someone crack and cave and tell Derek everything he needs to know and then make them confess to what they've done before .. Well.. He used to just kill them.. Now he dumps their usually badly maimed (depending on how far Derek has to go before they'll talk) but still alive bodies in front of a police station all wrapped up like a gift with evidence of the many crimes the person he just spent days interrogating has committed.

Derek has followed this Stiles guy at a distance long enough to know he has to be careful.. 

The man he follows is not just an FBI Agent but he is also the son of the local Town Sheriff.. 

Derek has watched Stiles take home cooked meals to the local Sheriff's Station everyday for over a month.. He's watched Stiles go into work three days out of every five day work week for over a month..

He adapted to the schedule of the man he stalked and had bugged the man's home and phone.. Watching.. Waiting..

His impatience growing..

Then one day Stiles calls his father.. Turns out that Stiles always takes a month long vacation this time of year and goes incommunicado for the entire month..

It is May twenty-third, two thousand eighteen.. And Stiles Stilinski has just called his father for the last time before going incommunicado for a month..

It was like Stiles was putting himself on a silver platter just for Derek...

Derek waited until nightfall that night, then he quietly broke into the home of the man he stalked...

The inside of the house smelled .. 

Like sadness..

Derek crept up the stairs and quietly nudged open the door to the bedroom he knew from his observations belonged to Stiles..

The sleeping man was writhing in his bed making noises of distress, his fingers clenched in the bottom sheet, his lower body getting twisted in the blankets..

Derek was armed with a duffle bag filled with implements of torture in one hand with rope draped over his shoulder and a roll of duct tape in his free hand.. 

He quietly sat the duffle down.. Then approached the bed..

The man in the bed shot awake with an anguished scream of horror and pain, Derek hadn't even touched him yet.. The man still didn't even seem to know Derek was there..

Then Derek clasped a hand over the man's mouth, cutting off the scream and forcing the man back down, flat on the bed..

The man struggled smelling like a frightened Omega .. But the man's horrified cries were muffled by Derek's hand..

Derek had not gotten close enough to smell the man's scent before this moment.. But now the scent of True Mate wafted up to Derek's nose..

Stiles was Derek's True Mate and Derek's True Mate was terrified, making Derek's instincts war with what he had come to do..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> The Rape/Non-Con is not between Sterek.. Derek is not going to rape Stiles.. Only torture him a little (lot?) to try to make Stiles talk.. 
> 
> The majority of the Rape/Non-Con Tag takes place in Flashbacks with only a couple of instances that happen (almost happen) in the present (the future?) between Stiles and someone else that isn't Derek..
> 
> And there is ine moment where Stiles will go into Heat and Derek will try to help without actual sex but he feels like he's raping Stiles but by that time if Derek doesn't help Stiles through the Heat then Stiles might die as they are True Mates and once an Omega has smelled their True Mate they can't go through their next Heat without their True Mate or they die, the Heats that follow that initial Heat would be normal but first they gotta survive the first one they get after smelling their True Mate.. It'll make sense later.. Derek will find out the truth kind of during the time when Stiles will go into Heat because Derek is gonna swallow his pride and find Deaton and ask for help which Deaton will tell Derek how to get the truth without further hurting Stiles (because by this time Derek will feel guilty about hurting Stiles and he won't want to hurt Stiles anymore because he has pieces of the truth just not the full truth..) but Deaton doesn't tell Derek that this method of getting the truth will tell Stiles the truth about Derek in return.. So Stiles will be in a place where he can understand and forgive and the rest of that Heat .. Well Stiles and Derek will BOTH be consenting but it isn't out of weakness it is out of empathy, compassion and the need to survive the Heat (turns out Derek could also die if he and Stiles can't get through this particular Heat) so Stiles and Derek can both get justice for what was done to them as Stiles will now finally have the missing pieces he needs to find out who is responsible for the death of HIS family and Stiles will want to live to see the people who killed HIS family suffer and pay.. Huh.. Bet no one saw THAT coming.. But rest assured Derek does not rape Stiles and the Dub-Con (the first part of the Heat where Derek does stuff to help Stiles through as much as possible) is basically die to Medical, Clinical, Necessity and would have had to happen no matter what situation the second Stiles and Derek smelled their True Mate, Stiles Heat that comes after that is basically a "fuck or die" situation for Stiles then Derek finds out that it's "fuck or die" for him too.. But by the time they actually do actual sex they'll both be consenting.. Anyway hopefully that puts the minds of Readers at ease..

..

..

True Mates were so rare that they were practically mythical..

But Derek automatically knew by just scent alone, that the Omega he was pinning down was his True Mate..

As surprising as that was.. It changed nothing.. If anything it made Derek's anger gain a sharper more viscous edge..

It might be illogical to take it personally that the one person who turned out to be his True Mate would be the reason his family was dead.. It's not like either of them had known that before this moment..

Yet..

Derek was taking it personally..

The male Omega, Stiles, Derek's True Mate, thrashed violently, struggling against the hand Derek held clasped over his mouth..

Derek used his free hand to fish rope off of his shoulder, the duct tape and duffle bag laid haphazardly on the floor, Derek dropped them before lunging to put his hand over the Omega's mouth..

Thankfully his strength was naturally double and just the one hand was enough to pin the Omega despite the Omega's struggling and clawing at Derek's arm and chest and Derek was in a place that the Omega couldn't get his legs untangled from the blankets to kick at him..

Derek made quick work of tying the Omega up and without unclasping his hand from the panicked man's mouth he picked up the duct tape from the floor and tore off a strip with his teeth and then in one quick motion used it to put over the Omega's mouth as he took his hand away..

Doing everything one handed was difficult and the rope work definitely wasn't as neat as he would have liked and the tape was crooked, but Derek managed it, the Omega was effectively restrained and gagged ..

Derek pulled a syringe out of the bag and injected the Omega, sedating him into unconsciousness so Derek could move him to where he needed plus he needed to fix the sloppy rope work before the Omega woke up and figured out a way to squirm free..

..

..

Stiles wakes up, he is groggy, he has a headache, his vision is blurry .. And.. He is upside down?..

He must have had another nightmare and now he's hanging off the bed, upside down... Again.. It's a pretty common occurrence..

Except..

He isn't laying in his bed?

He hasn't sleptwalked in a long while.. 

He takes a breath in but it's hard with hanging upside down, his brain just now coming online enough to think about putting himself right side up but it's difficult and he's tired and he doesn't really feel like it. ..

He just swings upside down drawing in difficult breath after difficult breath blinking hazily trying to clear the fog from his vision so he can wake up a little more..

Wait..

Swings?..

He is suddenly wide awake as he realizes that he isn't just "upside down" hanging upside down on some random piece of furniture in his house that his occasional nightmares and sleepwalking might make him take himself too..

No he is actually HANGING upside down, suspended enough to swing which.. Yeah.. He doesn't know how he wound up like this.. Like.. Did he wind up tangled in Christmas lights and then trip over the stair railing? .. Or?.. What?.. What crazy scenario befell him as he slept to cause him to wind up waking up in such a state?

Then he realized his vision wasn't blurry.. It was blocked.. By fabric..

And his arms.. He couldn't move them.. They were bound..

How did he do this to himself?.. Christmas lights and curtains maybe?..

All stuff he'd wind up tangled in if his sleepwalking took him to the basement .. or maybe the attic? .. Where did he and Scott last put the holiday stuff?..

Stiles cut himself off at the pass on that one as he remembered that Scott was gone and he remembered why Scott was gone..

He hated waking up not remembering and for a few precious, horrible, moments it was easy to drift and think of Scott and think of Scott being there like nothing happened and nothing was wrong.. Like the reality was the nightmare all along and Stiles would wake up and Scott would be there and so would their.. No .. No.. Don't go there.. Don't think about.. No.. Too late..

Tears slid from his eyes down his forehead.. The cloth covering his eyes growing damp from his tears..

Then there was a voice..

"You're finally awake." It was a male voice that sounded.. Well in the line of work Stiles did he knew how to recognize the voice of someone with sadistic intentions..

Then Stiles had a vague barely lingering memory like a dream but not.. Of waking up from a nightmare only to be pinned to his bed with a hand clasped over his mouth as he was tied down, gagged and sedated... He had thought it was all just a nightmare seeing as .. No.. Just no.. He had to not think about those things.. He couldn't think about what happened to him.. Couldn't think about what happened to Scott.. Couldn't think about.. Just stop.. Stop.. He couldn't let his mind go to those places.. 

"What is this?" Stiles asked, he wasn't gagged and he wasn't going to bother trying to scream.. It probably wouldn't do anything to help anyway.. "Some sort of Male Omega Hate Crime thing?".. It was a fair first assumption after all.. Male Omegas were very frequently the target of hate crimes.. The work that Stiles did taught him that and Stiles had been feeling like he was being followed for .. Weeks.. He just thought it was because of what time of year it was.. He thought it was because of.. .. He couldn't allow himself to keep going to that place..

"What?!.. No!" The male voice exclaimed daring to sound.. Offended?.. At the suggestion.. "That isn't.. This isn't.. I would never.."

"Then what?" Stiles asked with a sneer.. "What are you just gonna rob me, my home, then?.. Is that what this is?" a fair second assumption seeing as the male owner of the voice had broken into his home..

"No.." The voice replied and a long breath was taken "This.. Is about something else.. Something you did.. I want answers.. I want justice.. And you.. You're the only way I can get those things.. If you just tell me what I want to know.. I won't have to hurt you.."

"Then ask, dude and let's get this over with. I've got places I have to be.." Stiles said with an edge of frustrated disdain..

"What were you doing between May twenty-first and May twenty-ninth of twenty-fifteen?"

"Two words.." Stiles growled angrily because how dare this man speak of.. Those days.. Those horrible, horrific days where Stiles lost everything?.. "FUCK .. YOU .."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> Y'all will get to know the truth before Derek does.. Because ANGST REASONS.. but y'all don't get to know right now.. *insert evil laugh here*

..

..

"If that's the way you want it.. So be it.." Derek said coldly.. "I didn't want to have to hurt you.. But I won't lie.. I'm gonna enjoy having an excuse to hurt you.."

"Whatever.." Stiles replied boredly. 

Derek found a few power tools in the Omegas basement.. There was a power saw, a power sander, a power buffer, a few other things..

Derek turned on the power buffer ..

"Nice power saw you have here.. But Derek touched the power buffer to the Omega's midsection.. The saw sat unused on the tool table.. The psychological effect was that the Omega thought he was being cut with the saw, the vibrations were deceiving..

The Omega gave a startled scream.. 

"Wanna go again?" Derek asked "Wanna see what else I can slice into with this thing?"

"Did you just use the power buffer on me?" The Omega laughed.. "Weak torture skills, dude.."

"I was trying to convince you to talk without causing you any real harm.. But if it's real harm you're looking for.." 

"Look.. Guy... Dude.. Whoever you are... Whatever you want from me.. I know how to read people.. I can tell you don't want to get whatever it is you want like this.." 

Stiles gave a real scream of real pain as he was electrocuted.. Derek had pulled a tazer out of his duffle bag..

"What the actual fuck, dude?!" Stiles yelled as he gasped in the aftermath of the pain..

"Don't act like you know me.. You know nothing about me, Agent Stilinski.." Derek said snidely..

"Oh.." Stiles said as he thought a realization was dawning on him "This has to do with the FBI?.. Listen pal.. There are plenty of other Agents who could probably answer whatever questions you have a lot better than I can... We can just go to Headquarters together and you can ask anyone there anything you want.. You don't have to be an idiot and ruin your whole life by hurting an Agent.. You can maybe even avoid a lot of prison time.."

"It's a good thing you're not a Hostage Negotiator cuz you'd suck at it.." Derek was reluctantly amused..

"Says the guy who uses a power buffer as a tool of torture and has his tazer on the lowest setting but says he wants answers but still won't say to what.."

"I don't want you losing consciousness.. And I told you.. I want to know what you were doing between May twenty-first and May twenty-ninth of twenty fifteen.."

"Look.. Dude.. I don't want to talk about those days.. Anything else but those days.."

"Is it because you know it's your fault they died?" Derek asked.. 

"What the fuck?.." Stiles cried "How could you know about that?"

"You feel guilty don't you?.. It's against your Omega instincts to know that children are dead because of you..."

"Fuck you.. Fuck you, you goddamned fucker.. Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you.. How could you know?.. How could you know?.." Stiles wept.. "Why are you doing this?.. What does that even have to do with you?.."

"I was there.." Derek replied..

"You goddamned son of a bitch!.. You motherfucker!.. You're here to finish the job, you bastard?!. Then just do it.. Just fucking do it and kill me like you killed them!" Stiles wailed.. The stench of grief wafting off of him in overpowering waves making Derek stagger back away from the Omega..

The Omega was still hanging upside down so his blood was rushing to his head that plus his nose was getting stuffy from crying and hanging upside down was causing all the goopey snot to run back into his sinuses making it harder to breath than just the hanging upside down part had already made it to breath.. He was practically drowning in his own mucus because his snot had filled his sinuses and every inhale that he did manage to get took gobs of snot straight to his lung.. He coughed and gagged on the mucus making it pour from the top of his mouth.. His head was hurting and his body was sore from hanging upside down in bindings that were constrictive and it wasn't like he ever had a good night's sleep in the last three years.. He was aching, grieving, tired and he could barely breath.. 

He felt his exhausted eyes start to roll back into his head..


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey.. Hey.. Wake the fuck up.." Stiled could hear the man's voice as if from underwater..

Stiles felt a stinging in his cheeks.. He had just been smacked, albeit lightly, on both sides of his face..

"What the fuck was that?" The man's voice sounded offended and angry as Stiles groaned awake. "I barely even did anything to you!"

"Except drug me unconscious, tie me up and hang me upside down, electrocute me and remind me in more ways than one of the worse days of my life only to admit you were there all while blaming me for being the reason they're dead all because I wasn't able to save them.." Stiles snapped.. He was still bound and blindfolded but now he was sat upright in a chair..

"You tried to save them?" The man's voice asked almost gentle now.. Then a damp cloth was swiped around Stiles' nostrils clearing his nose so he could breath.

"Of course I tried to save them!" Stiles sobbed.. And then Stiles inhaled through his nose finally able to breath again.. 

And then he smelled it..

The man who had drugged him, hurt him, blamed him for the deaths of his family.. Was his True Mate..

"What the fuck?!" Stiles asked outraged "You're my..? .. My..? .. Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick!" Stiles exclaimed before starting to heave..

"Whoa!.. Whoa!.. Hey!.." The man's voice shouted as Stiles vomited down his front and onto this own lap..

There was a hand pressed against Stiles's forehead.. "Crap... You're burning up.. And you smell like.."

"Yeah.." Stiles said numbly "Getting a whiff of your scent while I'm under so much stress .. It's forcing me to go into Heat .. And since this will be my first Heat since smelling my True Mate.. We could both die if we don't.. I'm just letting you know now.. We'll both die either way, cuz if you touch me, I'll kill you and then myself.. Even if we survive the Heat we both still die cuz I will kill us both.."


	11. Chapter 11

..

..

"Easy.. Easy.. I'm not.. I wouldn't.. But I can't just let you die.." Derek said as he put his wrist under the Omega's nose.. The wrists held scent glands and was the safest option of offering the Omega his scent as it wouldn't set off either of their instincts like offering the scent glands at the neck or .. eh.. scent glands in other areas.. would do.. The only other scent glands that might be equally safe in terms of not setting off certain instincts were the ones at the ankles and feet or the ones in the arm pits.. But Derek wasn't about to try to stick his feet, ankles or arm pits in the Omega's face.. 

"You realize my neck isn't the only one on the chopping block, right?.. What are you doing ..?" The Omega asked sounding increasingly drunk from his True Mate's scent.. "Ohh..." The Omega sounded relieved as the effects of the scent eased the onslaught of some of his symptoms..

Derek then rubbed the inside of his wrists on both sides of the Omega's neck, both sides of the jaws, behind the ears, the tops and sides of the shoulders, the inside of the bend of the elbows, and the inside of the bend of the knees, thus allowing certain aspects of scent and hormones to be absorbed through the Omega's scent glands..

The Omega started shivering as his fever came down leaving him chilled but he smelled heavily of slick as his head lulled sideways and he whimpered "I.. I.. Need.. No.. No... Don't.. I don't want.. No.." 

The Omega was trying to grind his empty hole against the seat of the chair..

Derek massaged the Omega's nipples through the Omega's shirt and it helped pull the Omega back from the edge and helped the Omega rest..

Derek had exhausted all of his knowledge of how to help an Omega in Heat without resorting to sex and he knew it would only get worse from here as the intensity of the Omega's Heat grew..

The Omega slipped into a fitful slumber and Derek used the opportunity to put aside his pride and make a call for help..

Alan Deaton was an unassuming veterinarian, no one would guess he had ties to Supernatural Beings, let alone was the Emissary for a once large Pack.. Now there was only a Pack of one and the veterinarian thought that, that one, was dead..

The Druid answered on the third ring..

Derek only had to say two words and the man already instantly knew..

"I thought I was imagining that our Pack Bonds didn't break.. I thought it was something akin to Phantom Limb Syndrome.. But it was real.. You're alive." The Druid sounded relieved "Why didn't you reach out to me before now?.. I spent this entire time thinking you were dead and that I was the last of our Pack.. You had to have known what that would do to me.."

"I didn't know.. I'm sorry.. I went Feral and when I fought my way back to my Humanity I was too ashamed to try to reach out to you.. Plus I didn't want to drag you into the mess I knew I was going to be stirring up.."

"Derek.. It's my job as your Emissary to be a part of any and all messes you'll ever be in no matter if it's through your own doing or not.. Tell me.. Please.. What it is I can do to help you, Derek.."

So Derek told Deaton about the last few years and how it lead to this moment and why Derek needed help now of all times..

"I wish you had contacted me about this sooner.." Deaton told him "I know other methods of finding out the truth you seek.."


	12. Chapter 12

..

..

When Derek hung up on Deaton he could feel how pale he was..

Deaton had suggested he use his claws in the back of the Omegas neck to get to the TRUTH he would see the Omegas memories..

After seeing the Omegas memories he could take the memories of the breaking in and the torture and the Omega wouldn't remember Derek or what Derek did .. 

All this time Derek could have just let the Omega go with no harm coming to him.. But that was only if the Omega hadn't been Derek's True Mate and hadn't gotten Derek's scent and hadn't started gokng into Heat.. If Derek had known sooner what he knows now, Derek could have gotten his answers and Stiles could have just woken up in his bed completely unaware..

Now Stiles was going into in Heat and Stiles and Derek could die..

Unfortunately Deaton could not tell Derek any other ways for Derek to get Stiles and Derek both through the Heat alive.. The only way was for Derek and Stiles to have sex and for Derek to knot Stiles.. Or else they would both die..

Derek went around behind Stiles and popped his claws.  
If they were both about to die.. At least Derek would know the truth first..


	13. Chapter 13

May twenty-fifth, two thousand fifteen..

It's a Monday afternoon, Stiles has been going stir crazy because he is thirty weeks pregnant with twins, his bosses have had him on Desk Duty for months and now they have put him on Leave early.. Without work to distract him, his restlessness is growing..

He's been on leave for only three days and already he is ready to tear the walls of his home down..

Thankfully his Mate has the day off and has been keeping him.. eh.. Occupied..

Scott, his Mate, the father of his children, his best friend since they were both in diapers, has an arm slung over the extended abdomen of Stiles' prone form.. They are laying in bed spooning, Scott's bare legs and Stiles' bare legs are intertwined as Scott caresses Stiles' chest, stomach, hips .. other places..

They're both sweaty and it's really more (naked) necking and petting than anything because Stiles has doctor's orders to hold off on the actual sex for the last few weeks of the pregnancy.. And it hasn't been easy to abstain.. Especially knowing that the six weeks after the birth are also going to be under doctor's orders of no sex.. But they can fool around and .. They do.. Oh do they ever..

Scott has to go pick up a special bassinet for twins his mom has just been given by Scott's grandmother who had a handmade one from back when her and her twin were newborns and it had just been dug out of storage..

Stiles goes to the bathroom gets in a shower and throws on joggers and a tee shirt and pads barefoot to the kitchen .. 

He reaches for the handle of the refrigerator and then he sees the blur of two figures out of the window of his back door..

He has just enough time to think about going to answer the door.. Maybe it's neighbors.. But then the knob turns and two largely built men come marching into his kitchen..

He has a blip of a moment where he tries to ask them if they maybe have the wrong house.. It happens sometimes with people just up and walking right on in to the wrong house because they thought it was where their friend or relative lived and they were told "Door is open come on in." .. but that blip comes and goes in less than a blink as he notices that these men are armed and they both look menacing.. This isn't some mistake of someone getting the wrong house.. This is a break in.. A burglary.. A home invasion .. In broad daylight on a weekday and someone is home.. It's rare but it happens..

He runs for the front door but is blocked as two more men come barging in through the front door..

The doors weren't locked because it's not even three o'clock in the afternoon on a beautiful day in May and they sometimes leave the door's open for the breeze

He's unarmed because he keeps his service weapon in a gun safe and he hasn't got time to get upstairs to the safe because the second he turns to make a dash upstairs to his gun and/or his cell phone, which is laying on the bedside table connected to the charging cord, hands grab him and pull him back.

He's surrounded by four Alphas, all of them are inherently three times stronger than he is and he is a pregnant Omega not far from his due date..

Instincts kick in.. He has to do everything possible to protect his unborn twins..

He tries reasoning with these Alphas.. If they're here to rob the place.. Please take anything they want.. Just please, don't hurt him or his babies...

He's trying to get out of the situation unscathed..

He keeps as curled in on himself as he possibly can as he gets roughly handled..

The Alphas ask him questions .. Questions he has no idea the answers to because the questions do not make sense..

He isn't even in charge of handling anything even close to what they are asking about..

He handled protecting the real identity of an Undercover Agent only once and then the files were shredded and burned as the Agent was placed somewhere else in a different Undercover Position under a different cover and that had been more than a month ago, he couldn't remember anything about that Agent if he even tried because be had made it a point to forget, a person's life had been dependent on his professionalism and ability to do his job and then forget the information he had just seen and made changes to for that Agent's new cover. Then his bosses had moved him to a cubicle to handle Files on Cyber Crime Investigations and that had been the, that.. He had no idea the answers to any of the questions these Alphas asked and honestly he wouldn't tell them anything if he did know because he wasn't about to endanger the lives of an Agent and their family by blowing where they relocated to after leaving Undercover Work..

Of course "I don't know.", "I have no idea what you're talking about.", "I haven't even worked anything like what you're talking about, so I couldn't possibly know.", are not a satisfactory answers for these Alphas.. 

One Alpha is a huge bulking balding man who has arms like a tree trunk and he backhands Stiles and Stiles goes falling but is held up by the Alpha behind him.. 

Another Alpha grabs at his waist and suddenly Stiles has no pants, he was going commando under his joggers so he now suddenly is naked from the waist down..

The Alphas don't hesitate with lewd touching and even more lewd suggestions that makes Stiles feel sick to his stomach..

And then..

There is a roar..

The roar of a pissed off Alpha..

Scott has come home.. The handmade wooden bassinet lays sideways, from where Scott dropped it upon walking in on a home invasion and the invaders are caught red handed in an attempt at violating Scott's pregnant Mate..

Stiles is held securely, helpers, unable to do anything as Scott is outnumbered three to one.. 

Stiles shouts for Scott to go get help and Scott tries to get out of the house.. He even makes it but gets tackled on the lawn and dragged back inside..

Go figure none of the neighbors are home to see anything or call for help..

The Alphas make demands and again, Stiles can't answer tge questions they are asking, he can't meet their demands because he just doesn't have the information they want.. 

One Alpha ransacks their home as Scott and Stiles watch helplessly..

Stiles pinned by one Alpha, Scott pinned by three..

And then the Alphas try actual torture to make Stiles talk..

Stiles winds up tied up and smacked around.. He shields his unborn twins as best as he can by curling in on himself.. Scott tries to roar in outrage but he's now gagged.. 

Screaming and roaring won't help them anyway with none of their neighbors home to hear..

And then.. 

The big balding one grows frustrated..

He starts hurting Scott..

But Stiles does not know.. He doesn't know and he begs and begs.. Pleading with these Alphas as he tells them he doesn't know and crying as he is hurt and he watches as Scott is hurt..

The Alphas cut the last of Stiles' clothes off.. He's naked and defenseless..

Scott watches horrified as Stiles is molested..

The bald one takes a knife and slits Scott's throat as Stiles watches, sobbing and begging the entire time.. The Alpha is sure to let Stiles know this is his fault..

Scott is bleeding out on the floor forced to watch as Stiles is pushed into the puddle of blood and raped.. Beaten.. And then stabbed..

The knife goes through Stiles' cheekbone and lodges in his orbital socket..

Scott gurgles and they are both dying in puddles of each other's blood..

Stiles looses consciousness ..

He wakes up a week later...

Scott is dead and his twins..

His twins were born and lived for three days in tiny premature broken bodies from all of the hits and kicks that Stiles took to the abdomen despite how much or how valiantly he tried to protect his stomach.. He still failed to save them.. They died within seconds of each other..

Melissa, Scott's mom is a nurse and she made sure to get pictures of the twins for Stiles because she knows that the pictures are the only thing Stiles, if Stiles even lived, will ever get to have of his children as she knows they won't survive long enough for him to be able to say goodbye as Stiles was in Critical Condition and at Death's Door himself laying in a coma and might not wake up .. She held them and loved them as much as she could for both Stiles and Scott and Noah, Stiles' father had been there also giving both twins all the love that their fathers couldn't.. Melissa and Noah had grieved the loss if Scott, the loss of the twins and they waited in limbo to grieve for Stiles too as Stiles hung in the realm between life and death..

Stiles wails .. He woke up four days too late.. Four days too late to hold his children, to give them all the love he could... Four days too late to say goodbye.. He has nothing but pictures.. 

He morns Scott.. Morns the children he never got to hold or see in anything more than pictures..

Melissa and Noah are there to keep him from going over the edge of grief and following his Mate and children

When he is released from the hospital it is to his dad's house.. Stiles couldn't remember much of what all happned just that he did everything he could to keep his family from being hurt.. The crime gets labled a Hate Crime against Male Omegas.. Of course Stiles shoulders a lot of blame from bigots who blame Stiles for smelling like sex being what riled the Alphas up into assaulting him and killing Scott.. Alphas competing over an Omega and of course it's the Omega's fault.. Alpha posturing just trying to prove they were "more Alpha" than Scott.. Of course Stiles was at fault..

The case gets shuffled off from one person to another and put at the bottom of pile after pile..

Stiles is left scarred, bereaved and without justice .. the people who murdered his Mate and children have gotten away without punishment.. His work let's him off to heal.. He's put on an Extended Leave..

The Life Insurance Money from Scott's life insurance comes a month after Scott and the twins have been turned to ash.. Portions of all three of their ashes have been put into a porcelain heart held in porcelain hands so they can be together forever.. The rest of the ashes are mixed and scattered in the places that Scott and Stiles loved being together and dreamed of taking their children to.. Stiles uses part of the money for Melissa and his dad.. They're all he has left now.. His dad and Melissa has had to talk him down off a few ledges because Stiles spent so many days back and forth between suicidal and just blankly numb.. Stiles used another part of the money to repair the damage to the house he and Scott shared and to remove the scents of the foreign Alphas that took everything from him.. The only scents left are of Stiles and a fading scent of Scott that lingers.. There's also the fading scent of Stiles' pregnancy, the fading scents of happiness and contentment .. Of the last time Stiles and Scott fooled around which made Stiles' stomach churn because of what had happened right after .. It didn't take long for the scent of Stiles' sadness to override everything until that was all that was left.. Another part of the money goes towards paying for the rest of the funerals and cremations of Scott and the twins.. Stiles gave the twins the names he and Scott had, had planned for them.. Two little boys, Sean and Seth, the three names left on the porcelain heart that Stiles keeps in his room near his bed keeping them close as ge sleeps because that's all ge gets.. He takes a break from work this time every year because this is the time of year he lost Scott and his sons and woke up to that horrible news.. he needs to take time to get his head back on straight each year even though it's been three years, the pain doesn't go away and this time of year is just worse.. Each year on both Anniversaries he goes to his and Scott's favorite spot, the spot he and Scott were so excited to take their sons, its one of a few places where Stiles scattered their ashes and there's a stone Memorial there where Stiles always leaves flowers, he also keeps fresh flowers near the porcelain heart on his bedside table.. There are memorials, memories, tokens of what Stiles cleaves to all over the place.. But he's still filled with Void..

Stiles relives that pain.. He feels it as if it all just happened.. The grief flooding fresh through him.. But he lives through something else too..

The Alpha who has his claws in the back of Stiles' neck..

Stiles sees what led this man here and now.. He recognizes a face from the Alpha's memories.. The same man that killed Stiles' Mate and children took this Alpha's family from him also.. The Alpha who has his claws in the back of Stiles' neck is just seeking the same justice that Stiles was denied years ago...

And while it was faulty information that led the Alpha here and Stiles is innocent and being re-traumatized and re-victimized in a situation that hits far too close to home because there are too many similarities to what had happened to Stiles three years ago.. Stiles gets it.. He gets what brought the Alpha here.. He understands..

And more he wants justice for himself as selfish as it may be, yet he cannot go after that justice the way he wants despite now knowing the truth of what brought death to his door that horrifically terrible day..

He wants to see the people who murdered his family punished.. This Alpha could be the ends to his means..

But first..

They both have to live..


	14. Chapter 14

..

..

At some point Stiles had of course realized he wasn't upside down anymore but now tied to a chair, the transition having happened while Stiles had passed out from basically drowning on his own mucus. If the transition hadn't happened Stiles would have choked on his own vomit upon realizing the Alpha was his True Mate and he would probably now be paralyzed because of the Alpha's claws in the back of his neck... Just Stiles doesn't really know when that realization had hit him.. Having so many blanks is a little worrying especially since as far as he knows he didn't take any hits to the head.. Just what the hell kind of crap had the Alpha drugged him with?.. The drugs were the only explanation as to why Stiles was having such a hard time with keeping a grip on his surroundings.. Being blindfolded might have something to do with it though too.. 

And.. Yeah he's kind of trying to distract himself from what he knows his inevitable choice is going to be.. Because he doesn't want to think about the consent he's about to give a complete stranger right in the same home his Mate was taken from him and so close to the Anniversary of the deaths if his Mate and children.. So close to the Anniversary of the day he was raped and brutalized while lying in a pool of his Mate's blood.. If he thinks too hard on it he can feel the ghosts of his heavily pregnant belly, the thick visceral fluid of Scott's blood coating his skin, hands of Alphas that shouldn't be touching him in places no one but his Mate should touch.. 

"Hey.. Hey!.. What.. What's going on?!" It's the Alpha's voice and there are no longer claws in the back of Stiles' neck and .. When did that happen?

The Alpha's hands cup his face .. Being touched by a strange Alpha doesn't help especially with the memories at the surface..

Stiles wheezes.. "Flashback.. Panic Attack.." He confesses in heavy labored breaths.. "Don't.. Please.. Please.. Don't.."

The Alpha's hands disappear automatically and Stiles can smell the Alpha's distress.

"Look.." Stiles pants raggedly "Just... Do what you have to do so we live.. Just get it over with.. Then.. Then go.. Leave.. Kill the people who did this to us.. I know that, that's the kind of thing that you do.. I saw it.. In your mind.. Your memories.." Stiles grits out, hating himself, but he needs the justice he was denied years ago.. His reluctant consent will save his life, save this Alpha's life and give them both that justice that they need...

That peace that they need..

Once it's over.. Stiles can finally be at peace.. 

At peace with Scott and their sons.. The hope of getting justice for them has been the only thing keeping him alive..

No..

No..

There was..

Something else wasn't there?

Someone else?

Does it matter if he suddenly can't remember what, who, else he might want to keep living for?

He suddenly feels very tired..

"No!.. No.. Hey.. Hey.." Thr Alpha whispers frantically "I can fix this.. This can be fixed.. I can make it better.. You just have to hold on!"

The ropes keeping him bound are removed and Stiles is lifted up and he's being carried..

"Not in my bed.. It's where.. It's the last place .." Stiles mutters almost feverishly.. Everything is hot, sticky, uncomfortable and he's losing coherency.. He barely has enough brain capacity left to give voice to the fact that he doesn't want this strange Alpha rutting into him in any place in this house but especially not in the bed he shared with Scott..

"It's okay.. It's okay.. I get it.. I'm getting you somewhere else.. The attic.. Is the attic okay?" The Alpha asks..

"It.. It's the room with the least amount of memories.. Yeah.. Yeah.. The attic's fine.. Just get us through the first floor fast.. I don't.. I don't want to see the kitchen or the living room so close to the flashback .. And I'm in a pretty triggering set of circumstances already.. Soo.. I just rather not have another flashback. " Stiles says with a shiver.. He won't argue with being carried because his legs wouldn't hold him up long enough for him to get two steps let alone to the third story of the house..


End file.
